Hermann Gottlieb/Uprising
Dr. Hermann Gottlieb is scientist and an officer of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. During the end of the Kaiju War, Hermann aided Marshal Stacker Pentecost in devising a plan that would allow them to destroy the Breach created by the Precursors. Ten years following the end of the war, Hermann works alongside Mako Mori in the reorganized Pan Pacific Defense Corps. following the reemergence of the Kaiju..Everything We Learned About Pacific Rim Uprising at New York Comic Con (Updated) History Early Life Hermann is the son of Lars Gottlieb, one of the co-developers of the Jaeger Program. At a young age, Hermann displayed an aptitude for abstract mathematics. However, he was lonely and presumably mocked as a child for his interests.Pacific Rim At an undetermined time, he met a named Vanessa and the two were later married. Meeting Newton Following the August 2013 Kaiju attack, Hermann begins written correspondence with Newton Geiszler. Hermann and Newton communicate through letters for the next three years. In 2017, when the two meet face to face, they take an immediate dislike to each other and presumably part ways. Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Hermann joins the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. in 2015. Following his graduation from the Jaeger Academy, he is assigned to K-Science Division. In 2020 Hermann is assigned to the Hong Kong Shatterdome alongside Newton Geiszler, where the two work together to study the Kaiju as a means of aiding the Jaeger Program. By 2025, Hermann and Newton is all that remains of the K-Science division following the United Nations decision to end the Jaeger Program. Pacific Rim Hermann and Newton return to the Hong Kong Shatterdome as Stacker Pentecost returns from Sitka, (with retired Jaeger pilot, Raleigh Becket), presumably from salvaging remains of Mutavore. In the elevator, Newton introduces himself and Hermann to Raleigh, and proceeds to gush about the Kaiju. Noticing the others are becoming uncomfortable with Newton, Hermann apologies on his behalf and dismisses Newton as a “Kaiju Groupie”. Later, in the K-Science Lab, Hermann and Newton convene with Stacker Pentecost and Herc Hansen about the mission to destroy the Breach. Hermann deduces that the increasing frequency of Kaiju attacks following the Mutavore incident would eventually lead to a “Double Event”, wherein more than one Kaiju can exit from the Breach. However, the level of traffic coming out of the Breach would force the bridge between the Anteverse and their dimension to stabilize, giving them the perfect opportunity to destroy the portal with a thermonuclear bomb. Newton argues that Hermann’s hypothesis is flawed and shows them two different Kaiju samples. Believing that Kaiju are clones, Newton suggests that an attempt to Drift with a Kaiju brain could be possible. Neither Hermann nor Stacker believes it can be done and Stacker decides to go with Hermann’s plan. Hermann deduces that even if Newton could pull off a Drift with a Kaiju, he’ll kill himself in the end. When Hermann returns to the lab, he finds Newton suffering from a neural overload from his Drift with the surviving brain of Mutavore. Leaving the lab, Hermann rushes to fetch Stacker away from Mako Mori’s test run with Gipsy Danger, relaying that Newton’s actions to his commanding officer. Back in the lab, Newton struggles to describe what he saw in the Drift to Stacker. When he says that Kaiju are attacking the Earth under orders, Hermann denounces the idea immediately, and the two begin to argue. An angry Stacker tells Hermann to shut up and asks Newton continue explaining what he saw in the Drift. Later, Hermann brings up information on a working under the alias “Hannibal Chau”, who he sends Newton after in order to procure another Kaiju brain to use for a second Drift attempt. During the Double Event attack, Hermann believes that the electromagnetic pulse used by the Category IV Kaiju, Leatherback, is sign of weaponization in the Kaiju and not a natural progression of evolution from the species. With Striker Eurka disabled, Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon destroyed, Stacker is forced to send Gipsy Danger out to defend the city from Leatherback and Otachi. Following the defeat of both Kaiju, Hermann is sent by Stacker to find Newton. Hermann arrives at the Exclusion Zone where Otachi and its infant were killed, and decides to help him Drift with the infant Otachi’s brain. During the Drift, the two discover that the Jaeger will only able to enter the Breach using the DNA of a Kaiju. They return to the Hong Kong Shatterdome and relay the information to the pilots of Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka through LOCCENT. With the sacrifice of Striker Eureka, Gipsy Danger is able to enter the Breach with the body of the Category V Kaiju and destroy the portal using the Mark-3’s self-destruct sequence. When Herc Hansen announces the end of the Kaiju War, Hermann and Newton celebrate with the rest of the surviving PPDC officers. Ascension Sabotage of Chronos Berserker The Akumagami Font Pacific Rim: Uprising Working with Shao Industries Stopping the Breach Protocol Discovering the Precursors' Plan Trivia *Charlie Day and Burn Gorman were the first actors officially announced to return for Pacific Rim: Uprising.Guillermo del Toro Says PACIFIC RIM 2 Begins a Few Years After PACIFIC RIM in a Kaiju-Free World; Charlie Day and Burn Gorman to Return *During the production of the Pacific Rim sequel under Guillermo del Toro, Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb were mislabeled as the leads of the sequel.Pacific Rim 2 Update: Charlie Hunnam Reprising His Role as Raleigh, Guillermo del Toro Reveals Favorite CharacterGuillermo del Toro Clarifies ‘Pacific Rim 2′ Roles Talks ‘Haunted Mansion’ and ‘Hellboy 3′ Gallery Notes References }} Category:Characters Category:Characters (Uprising) Category:Pacific Rim: Uprising